War
by zagiya joyjins
Summary: HIATUS! Ujian Nasional!


**War**

**By : Zagiya**

** Cast : Kyuhyun x Sungmin, Yunho x Jaejoong and other **

**Summary : Aku melihat tangan Ibukuyang masih berlumuran darah mencoba menjangkauku. Lalu kurasakan bibirnya yang dingin nan putih pucat itu dengan gemetar mengecup keningku. Oh… betapa sejuknya ciuman ini, akankah aku dapat menikmatinya setiap saat dari Ibuku yang cantik ini?**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, school life**

**Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, saya hanya pinjam nama ^^b**

**Terinspirasi dari cerpen karya Ahmad Hartono dengan judul yang sama **

**҉**

**.**

Pagi hari dikota Seoul, sang surya menunjukkan eksistensinya di ufuk timur meski hanya sedikit secercah cahaya kekuningan bercampur dengan langit gelap pagi hari. Tak seperti biasa jika Ia dikampung halamannya akan disuguhkan dengan alarm teriakan yang cukup menyakitkan telinga dari mulut sang Bibi yang memang memiliki sifat berteriak jika memanggil orang, mungkin orang yang tak terbiasa akan merasa risih dengan teriakan itu, atau mungkin saja akan membuat naik darah sehingga menimbulkan keributan di pagi hari. Namun tidak untuk sang Pria berwajah cantik yang saat ini perlahan-lahan membuka obsidian indahnya, membantunya mengumpulkan nyawanya yang semalam entah pergi kemana. Pagi ini Ia justru sangat merindukan teriakan Bibinya itu, Ia lebih suka teriakan Bibinya dari pada dering alarm pada meja nakas yang justru saat ini membangunkannya.

Pria cantik itu mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat semalam terlalu lama berhadapan dengan mesin canggih yang diberi nama _laptop_ untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas dari dosennya di kampus.

Dua puluh menit kemudian sang Pria berwajah cantik itu selesai dengan urusan membersihkan dirinya di kamis paginya ini. Setelah berpakaian rapih Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menapaki lantai apartemennya menuju pintu untuk memulai aktifitasnya hari ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

**.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI. TYPO –maaf, MPREG, Making Love actifity, beberapa chafter awal masih YunJae, and don't copas!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE**

**Ini hanya cerita fiksi, bagaimanapun karakter tokoh yang berbanding terbalik dengan aslinya itu demi kelangsungan cerita**

**Tidak menerima flame, namun kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan ^^ kalo pengen flame silahkan inbox, terimakasih ^^**

**^Zagiya^**

**.**

Kantin kampus di jam istirahat kini cukup ramai di datangi para mahasiswa atau mahasiswi untuk mengganjal perut atau ada beberapa dari mereka yang hanya duduk menghilangkan dahaga sambil sesekali mengobrol hal yang tak penting atau mungkin mengeluarkan banyolan yang cukup untuk mengocok perut yang baru saja di isi, gelak tawa pun tak dapat dihindarkan mengisi kantin kampus yang sangat luas ini, cukup ramai, hampir menyamai pasar tradisional di Daegu.

Disalah satu meja kantin seorang Pria berwajah cantik menatap sebal kearah seorang Pria yang berjalan menghampirinya, meski tak Ia pungkiri Pria itu sangat mempesona berjalan sambil memasukkan tangan kananya pada saku depan celananya, bak seorang model ternama. Sangat tampan membuat hatinya dibutakan oleh cinta sang Pria tampan yang kini berstatus sebagai kekasihnya. Yah… pria yang kini menyunggingkan senyuman indahnya ketika duduk dihadapan sang Pria cantik ini adalah kekasih hatinya. Menginjak empat bulan sang Pria cantik menapaki perguruan tinggi ternama di Kota Seoul ini hingga tiba-tiba sang Pria tampan menyatakan cintanya begitu saja, awalnya Ia sendiri bingung, menghindar adalah salah satu caranya untuk terlepas dari bayang-bayang sang Pria tampan yang menurutnya kurang ajar ini –dulu. Namun berjalan dua bulan kemudian benih-benih cintapun tumbuh pada hati sang Pria cantik. Hingga pada suatu waktu sang Pria tampan kembali menyatakn cintanya padanya, tentu saja sang Pria cantik menerimanya, meski sedikit ego dan gengsi yang sebelumnya mengepung sang Pria cantik untuk tak menerima pernyataan cinta sang Pria tampan. Dan pada akhirnya, mungkin takdir memutuskan mereka untuk bersama meski banyak wanita seksi atau pria yang lebih baik diluar sana, namun bila hati sudah berkata? Dimana mereka akan bersatu, maka akan bersatu.

"Maaf." Permintaan tulus dari lubuk hati Pria tampan itu terucap begitu sampai lalu duduk dihadapan sang Pria cantik yang hanya dibatasi sebuah meja.

"Kau menyebalkan!" pukulan telak melayang keras pada bahu sang Pria tampan, membuatnya meringis kesakitan, "seharusnya kau hubungi aku terkebih dahulu! Atau setidaknya mengirimku pesan singkat, apa hanya memberi tahu ku sangat sulit Jung Yunho?!" teriakan bercampur amarah menggema begitu saja dari mulut berbibir tipis sang Pria cantik membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya memperhatikan mereka. Pria tampan bermata musang yang di panggil Jung Yunho itu mengerti kekasihnya itu saat ini benar-benar marah, terlihat bagaimana sang kekasih menyebut nama lengkapnya. Jika sudah seperti ini akan sangat sulit untuk menenangkan kekasihnya ini.

"Maaf Jae, sungguh aku sangat terburu-buru pagi tadi. Ayah semalam menyuruhku untuk mampir kerumah. Tak mungkin bisa aku untuk menolak. Lagipula jarang-jarang sekali Ayah menyuruhku untuk walau hanya sekedar mampir kerumah, itu kesempatan emas." Ujar Yunho –sang Pria tampan meyakinkan sambil menggenggam jemari halus Jaejoong –sang Pria cantik, menghirup aroma tubuh yang menguar begitu wanginya terhirup indra penciumannya lalu mencium jemari halus itu lembut. Namun dengan gerakan cepat Jaejong menghempaskannya begitu saja membuat Yunho terperangah sekaligus terkejut tak percaya.

Jaejoong menatap marah Yunho. Tatapan itu seolah belati untuk Yunho, sangat sakit melihatnya hingga tepat mengenai hatinya.

Ia tahu disini Ia salah karena begitu saja pergi tanpa memberi kabar bahwa hari ini Jaejoong tak perlu menunggunya untuk berangkat ke kampus bersama. Hasilnya? Jaejoong marah besar karena pagi tadi menunggu Yunho di depan pintu apartemennya hingga Ia sendiri telat memasuki kampus jam pertama, dan di perparah hasil kerja tugasnya semalam tidak di terima oleh dosennya yang terkenal galak dan tak kenal ampun.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu asal…" Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya, melirik kearah lain sebentar sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya searah dengan wajahnya, "tugasku dari Kim Songsaengnim kau yang mengerjakan!" Lanjut Jaejoong tegas.

Yunho menghela nafas berat lalu mengangguk meski ragu dan tak banyak protes, bagaimanapun fakultas antara Ia dan kekasihnya benar-benar tidak ada terkaitannya sama sekali. Ia yang merupakan mahasisiwa jurusan bisnis sementara kekasihnya jurusan kedokteran. Ah… akan sangat membuat rambutnya rontok dengan cepat memikirkan kata demi kata kedokteran yang bahkan untuk melafalnyapun lebih sulit ketimbang ilmu bisnis. Selalu seperti ini, bila sang kekasih sudah merajuk seperti saat ini jika ingin mendapatkan maaf dari sang kekasih maka Jaejoong akan memberikan syarat yang sulit.

Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri sang kekasih yang memasang wajah tertekuk di sebrangnya. Dengan gerakan anggun Jaejoong mengapit tangan Yunho menggiringnnya untuk berjalan bersama menuju parkiran kampus**.**

**.**

.

Otaknya benar-benar panas, tugas apa ini? Buku tebal dalam genggamannya setiap katanya tak ada yang masuk sama sekali dalam otaknya. _Baiklah Jung Yunho, hanya mengisi sepuluh esai, tulis saja apa yang ada dalam buku tebal itu. _Yunho mengangguk mendengar suara hatinya.

"Bagaimana sayang? Apa sudah selesai?" Jaejoong datang bersama semangkuk ramen di atas nampan yang Ia bawa. Raut wajahnya di buat-buat semanis mungkin. Lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya pada lantai apartemen beralaskan permadani bermotif garis-garis seperti macan tutul berhadapan dengan Yunho yang mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang kekasih yang hanya di batasi sebuah meja kayu mahoni.

Yunho mengurut pelipisnya lalu melanjutkan 'hukuman'nya, "sedikit lagi." Ucapnya masih berkutat dengan rangkaian kata yang Ia tulis.

Jaejoong mencondongkan wajahnya, setengah dari tubuhnya bertumpu di atas meja. Melihat tugasnya yang sedang di kerjakan. "Kau pintar…" Jaejoong tersenyum di buat-buat meski raut kecantikannya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya itu. Sebelah tangannya terulur mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Yunho. "Setelah ini, kutunggu kau di kamar sayang…" Jaejoong memajukan wajahnya dan-

CUP~

Satu kecupan manis mendarat pada pipi Yunho meski sekilas. Namun suara kecupan itu terdengar jelas pada gendang telinganya, "dan cepatlah jika kau tak ingin hadiahmu ku batalkan." Jaejoong berlenggak pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terbengong dengan dunianya.

Mata musangnya terkedip beberapa kali, "hadiah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri merasa tidak percaya. "dikamar?"

Detik berikutnya Yunho berteriak sangat keras. "TUNGGU AKU SAYANG!"

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

'Cklek'

Daun pintu berbahan mahoni itu terbuka memperlihatkan tubuh semampai Yunho dengan senyuman yang terlihat rrrr~ pervet.

"Jae, kau dimana?" Yunho berjalan pelan mencari-cari sang kekasih di dalam kamar kekasihnya itu. Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu melihat sebuah frame dirinya yang memluk sang kekasih dari belakang. Yunho tersenyum mengingat momen yang ada pada frame itu. foto itu di ambil saat Jaejoong ulang tahun yang ke-20 bulan kemarin. Menghabiskan waktu bersama lotte word seharian penuh.

Yunho menaruh kembali frame itu ketempat semula begitu mendengar gemericik air shower dari kamar mandi. _Apa hadiahku dikamar mandi?_ Seringaiannya muncul. Otak pintarnya berputar memikirkan hal-hal yang terjadi dalam kamar mandi itu jika Ia mendapatkan 'hadiah'nya di sana.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara Yunho memasuki kamar mandi itu perlahan. Kedua kakinya berjinjit sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit seperti seorang pencuri yang mencoba lolos dari kejaran warga.

Yunho melihat dengan jelas bayangan tubuh Jaejoong dalam tirai itu. Tubuh indah sang kekasih yang sedang membersihkan dirinya dibawah guyuran shower. Dengan cepat dan tanpa menimbulkan suara Yunho melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya hingga kini tubuhnya telanjang sempurna. Menghampir Jaejoong tanpa menimbulkan suara –kembali.

"Hai sayang…" Bisikan lembut bercampur hembusan nafas hangat Yunho pada daun telinga Jaejoong membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Tubuhnya hampir terpeleset di lantai kamar mandi. Keua tangan Yunho mengalung begitu indahnya pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Tubuh Jaejoong berbalik sambil melepaskan tangan Yunho pada pinggangnya dengan bola mata yang membulat. Salivanya tertelan dengan sulitnya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja meminta hadiahku sayang~" Satu kissmark tercetak pada leher jenjang Jaejoong.

Jaejoong meremang. Fikirannya bertanya-tanya, _hadiah?_ Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu juga naked seperti dirinya.

"Yakk!" Pukulan telak melayang pada bahu Yunho. "Hadiah ap- akhh!"

Gigitan dan kecupan kembali Yunho daratkan pada tubuh Jaejoong. Tanpa banyak waktu Yunho mendudukkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan 'milik' sang kekasih. Tangannya dengan lihai memainkan 'milik' Jaejoong cukup keras, "Aku meminta hadiahku sayang."

"Bu-bukhhan.. hhhh…" Desah Jaejoong tertahan. Sudah terlanjur, 'milik'nya sudah mengeras. Ia ingin menolak, tapi ini benar-benar –nikmat.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Frustasi dengan permainan Yunho yang hanya mengenakan tangannya. Tangan Jaejoong secara refleks mendorong kepala Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada 'milik'nya. "Kulum sayang.. oohh… yeahhh…hh hhhh…"

Yunho mengulum 'milik' sang kekasih dengan lihainya, sesekali menghisapnya keras membuat kejantanan Jaejoong semakin mengeras dan membengkak.

Jaejoong menelusupkan tangannya pada rambut Yunho, melampiaskan betapa nikmatnya permainan Yunho pada 'milik'nya. Selanjutnya Jaejoong berteriak keras begitu cairan kenikmatan miliknya menyembur dengan banyaknya memenuhi mulut Yunho hingga tak tertampung saking begitu banyaknya. Dengan tanpa rasa jijik Yunho menelan cairan cinta Jaejoong dengan rakusnya, menyisahkan sedikit lalu membaginya dengan Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan sudah terkulai lemas dan pasrah dalam kungkungan tubuh Yunho. Air dari shower terus mengalir membasahi tubuh keduanya yang berpagut liar dibawahnya.

"mmhhhh…" Jaejoong terbuai dengan pagutan hangat Yunho. Begitu Ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen dengan pelan kepalan tangannya memukul dada Yunho.

Yunho mengerti. Dengan tak rela di lepaskannya pagutannya tadi. diusapnya bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan lembut. Bibir itu merah membengkak dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka sungguh begitu indah membuat gairah birahinya semakin naik. Yunho beralih pada niple merah muda jaejoong, melumatnya lalu meenggigitnya. Terus seperti itu berulang-ulang hingga Jaeejoong menggelinjang tak tahan dibuatnya. Secara bersamaan kedua jari Yunho mempersiapkan hole sempit Jaejoong. Mempersiapkannya agar tak terlalu sakit nantinya.

"nghhh… Yhuuuunn…" Rengekan Jaejoong tak di perdulikan oleh Yunho. Kini Yunho beralih membuat tanda kissmark pada sekujur tubuh Jaejoong tanpa terlewatkan, hingga kecupan, hisapan dan gigitan terakhirnya tiba pada selangkangan Jaejoong.

"Kau sangat indah sayang… kita kepermainan intinya?" Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. Dirinya sudah tak tahan. Perut bagian bawahnya terasa sakit seolah ada yang mengumpul disana minta dikeluarkan.

Dengan lembut dan pelan Yunho mengarahkan 'milik'nya pada mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerimanya. Mengulumnya, menghisapnya, sesekali menggigit kecil. Hingga Yunho meminta di lepaskan karena 'milik'nya hampir meledak.

Dengan seduktif Yunho membaringkan tubuh Jaejoong –kembali pada lantai kamar mandi yang masih diguyuri air dari shower, mengalungkan sebelah kaki Jaejoong pada lehernya. Miliknya benar-benar sudah mengeras. Secara perlahan dan hati-hati 'milik' Yunho menerobos hole sempit Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong terpekik keras merasakan perih dan holenya terasa terbelah menjadi dua secara paksa.

Yunho dengan cepat mengunci bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan lumatan-lumatan panas yang Ia berikan. "Percaya pada ku Jae…" Ucap Yunho begitu pagutan itu –kembali terlepas. Jaejoong mengangguk meski –masih merasakan perih pada bagian selatannya.

Dengan perlahan Yunho memajukan 'milik'nya. Jaejoong hampir berteriak kesakitan jika saja pijatan pada 'milik'nya tak mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Dengan penuh konsentrasi dan hati-hati Yunho memaju mundurkan 'milik'nya sambil salah satu tangannya bermain-main dengan 'milik' Jaejoong.

"Akkhh! Mhhhore… Yuuunn…" jaejoong mendesah nikmat begitu Yunho berhasil menumbuk frostatnya, menemukan titik sensitive Jaejoong bersamaan dengan 'milik'nya yang dengan lihai Yunho mempermainkannya.

"Yunhhhh… a-ak… khuuuhh…"

"Bersam-ahhh… Jae…"

Yunho semakin gencar memaju mundurkan miliknya tangannya yangsedari tadi meminkan 'milik' Jaejoong mulai menghentikannya dan menutup lubang penis Jaejoong agar tak lebih dulu meledakkan cairannya. "Annhh… Yhuuun...ahh haahhh hah…" Jaejoong mendesah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya merasa tak tahan , sementara disrasakannya hole-nya semakin penuh karena 'milik' Yuno semakin membengkak karena hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Hingga cairan cinta mereka tersembur begitu banyaknya. Cairan cinta Yunho memenuhi hole basah Jaejoong, dengan talapak tangannya yang basah karena cairan cinta Jaejoong. Saking banyaknya cairan cinta mereka melebur menjadi satu, mengalir dalam lantai kamar mandi.

**.**

Kini keduanya sudah kembali berpagut liar di atas ranjang berukuran King size milik Jaejoong. Yunho yang merasa kamar mandi bisa membuat kekasih tercintanya sakit maka Yunho memilih melanjutkan aktifitas mereka di atas ranjang.

Suara deritan ranjang mengalun percintaan mereka, hingga entah sudah keberapakalinya mereka mencapai puncak kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Yunho mencapai puncaknya –kembali. Tubuhnya ambruk menindih tubuh lengket Jaejoong yang sudah terlelap karena kelelahan.

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong cukup lama lalu melepasnya, "Saranghae…"

"hmmm…"Seperti tersadar meski kelopak matanya tak terbuka Jaejoong berguman seperti menjawab pernyataan cinta Yunho entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sejak Yunho mulai menyukai namja cantik itu.

Yunho beralih berbaring di samping Jaejoong, memeluknya erat,menenggelamkan kepala Jaejoong pada dada bidangnya. Yunho melirik jam dinding yang tergantung apik di dinding, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 22.15 malam, hampir enam jam mereka bercinta, sebuah hadiah yang sangat indah dan pertama kalinya Ia dapatkan. Jika dulu biasanya Ia hanya mendapatkan sebuah kecupan singkat jika berhasil menyelesaikan tugas Jaejoong namun sekarang? Ahhh… betapa indahnya dunia ini.

Bibir hati Yunho tertarik mengingat aktifitasnya dengan sang kekasih tadi, Yunho melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong sekilas, hanya sekilas takut-takut sang kekasih terbangun dari tidur lelapnya lalu menyusul Jaejoong ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

Sinar matahari meyeruak memasuki kamar bernuansa putih itu melalui jendela pentilasi udara. pemilik doe eyes itu terbuka perlahan-lahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada retinanya. Jaejoong –pemilik doe eyes itu menguap cukup lebarnya, sebelah tangannya menggosok-gosok matanya has orang bangun tidur.

"Akhh!" Jaejoong terpekik sakit dan perih pada bagian selatannya begitu Jaejoong mecoba untuk duduk. Jaejoong kembali teringat dengan aktifitasnya tadi malam bersama sang kekasih. Tubuhnya pun masih dalam keadaan naked dan lengket karena cairan cinta mereka. Jaejoong tersipu mengingat desahan-desahannya dan kata cinta yang Yunho keluarkan saat penyatuan mereka tadi malam.

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunan indahnya begitu sadar Yunho tak ada di ranjang ini bersama dirinya kemana dia? Jaejoong mengedarkan penglihatannya kesana-kemari. Namun tak ada. Dengan sedikit tertatih Jaejoong mengambil sebuah handuk dalam lemari lalu memakainya.

"Yun…" Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tengah, _kemana dia?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Tak sengaja gendang telinganya mendengar suara berisik dari arah dapur. _Apa dia ada disana?_

Sementara di dapur Yunho meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng beserta omelet nya di atas piring menatanya lalu menaruh hasil masakannya itu di atas meja, "Jae? Kau sudah bangun?" Yunho yang kebetulan telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya menghampiri Jaejoong di sebrang dengan sedikit berlari lalu menggiring Jaejoong untuk duduk setelah sebelumnya menarik kursi yang akan Jaejoong duduki.

Jaejoong yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi hanya menurut, mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi meja makan. Jaejoong meringis begitu bokongnya berhasil duduk, "apa masih perih?" Tanya Yunho hawatir. Terlihat jelas diwajahnya kehawatiran itu, berbagai pertanyaan menggerogoti fikirannya. Apa semalam Ia bermain terlalu kasar? Atau semalam Ia terlalu banyak ronde? Atau… ahhh… Yunho menggeleng kasar.

Satu kecupan tersemat pada dahi Jaejoong penuh sesal, "maaf kan aku…" mata musang Yunho menatap doe eyes Jaejoong penuh sesal.

"Gwenchana. Lagi pula maksud hadiahku bukan itu. Ta-tapi! Tak apa, aku menikmatinya.. ummm… Cha! Kita sarapa!" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho agar duduk di kursi yang berada tepat disampingnya agar sarapan bersama. Yah… meski rencana awalnya hanya akan memberikan satu kecupan didalam kamarnya karena dirinya harus membersihkan tubuh terlebih dahulu. Namun kegiatannya –mungkin yang terlalu lama hingga membangunkan serigala yang sedang tertidur. Meski begitu Jaejoong tak begitu menyesalinya, yah dia begitu menikmatinya, apalagi ini pengalaman pertamanya bercinta dengan seseorang.

"Kau yang membuat semua ini?" Tanya Jaejoong tak percaya begitu satu suapan nasi goreng berhasil di kunyahnya.

Yunho mengangguk sambil menatap Jaejoong, "Iya, apa… tidak enak?"

"Tidak! Ini enak sekali. Aku baru tahu kau pintar memasak!"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "nnggg… Jae, apa… tak sebaiknya kau mandi terlebih dahulu? Kurasa ak-"

"Apa aku bau?" pertanyaan polo situ terlontar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Jaejoong menciumi bau tubuhnya dengan panik. Apa sebau itu?

"Bu-bukan! Maksudku. Penampilanmu saat ini membuatku… horny sayang…" Yunho menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya melihat Jaejoong menatapnya tak percaya seolah bergata _apa secara tidak langsung kau meminta lagi pagi ini?_

"Yak! Baru semalam kita melakukannya! Dan itu pengalaman, ummm… pertamaku Yun…" Teriakan marah jaejoong terhenti dengan tundukan malunya, menyembunyikan gurat kemerahan pada wajahnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Yunho melongo seolah tak percaya. Jadi ini pengalam sang kekasih yang pertama, dan Ia jadi yang pertama? "Kurasa, aku boleh memintanya lagi pagi ini Jae… kau tahu penampilanmu benar-benar milikku bangun. Apa kau tak sadar dengan kissmark di sekujur tubuhmu dan bau permainan kita semalam?"

Ah! Jaejoong terlupa akan hal itu. Ia baru sadar jika di sekujur tubuhnya banyak tanda merah ke unguan tanda aktifitas mereka semalam. Jaejoong menatap horror tubuhnya dan ekspresi Yunho secara bergantian.

"Jadi… bisak-"

"ANDWEEEEE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Ini baru prolog, kalau misalkan mau di lanjut dan update cepet silahkan review ^_^**

**Terimakasih banyak juga yah yg udah review di ff aku yg 'New Year With The Ghost' meski sedikit.**

**Aku wajarin karena JOYer sekarang jadi tambah sedikit, yang penting kita yang masih berdiri tetap menjadi JOYer ^_^**

**Udah gitu aja, akhir kata…**

**Saranghae :***

Tangerang, 27 Desember 2014. 21.15 WIB


End file.
